The invention relates to a device for the injection of a quantity of meat, which device consists substantially of a support for the meat, a holder which is arranged by the support and which is equipped with hollow needles, each of which communicates with an individual dosing chamber which is connected to a common supply conduit for a liquid, preferably pasty, substance which is to be injected.
A device of the kind is known from the Dutch patent application 8601328. The invention has for its object to improve the device of the type described in the preamble such that the pasty substance which is offered to the needles remains constant in the respect of quantity, while it is also ensured that the supply to the dosing chambers does not become blocked by fibres in the pasty substance.